


Next Door Neighbor.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Jealous [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Filth, Fingering, Jealous Ian, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Ian, dirty talking, i have a fucking hard-on for jealous ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: The young neighbor next door has a thing for Mickey.Mickey finally tells Ian.Ian shows Cody who just Mickey belongs to. ;)))))))))))))))))))





	Next Door Neighbor.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a fucking kink for jealous Ian guys, I can't get over it. It makes my non-existent dick hard. kadjfdskfjdskjfdsf.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Twitter/Tumblr: @ValeskaHeart.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Mickey told, Cody, their next door neighbor. 

He had been obsessed with Mickey since he and Ian moved into the house next door. He was about sixteen and every time he saw the older man he felt a flutter in his heart. He knew it was stupid. He knew he and Ian were happy together and he didn't want to ruin that, but he couldn't get Mickey out of his head.

Ian had met Cody and his family the same day they moved in and he thought they all seemed like nice people. Little did he know, a sixteen year old boy was drooling over his husband. Cody made sure to act just like a nice person when Ian was around but whenever the red head was off doing something, he was all over Mickey. Well, he tried to be.

Mickey had no problem shoving him off and telling him go after someone else. Mickey wanted to be nice but it was hard to when a child kept throwing themselves at you. He even tried talking to Cody's parents but they assured Mickey he didn't mean any harm and that he should feel flattered.

He felt far from flattered.

He felt disgusted. He wanted to tell Ian about it but he didn't want Ian losing his temper. Ian had gotten better since all those years ago when he was first diagnosed but Mickey knew when to tip toe around him, knew when he had to be careful. He knew how Ian felt when guys or even women made a move on him not that Mickey gave a shit. He loved Ian more than anything and he was going to spend the rest of his life with him.

Still, he felt like an object every time the sixteen year old came around. Though Mickey was older and a male, he still felt uncomfortable. He still felt like Cody was capable of more than what he let on and that's why Mickey made the decision to tell Ian.

 

"Are you fucking shitting me right now?" Ian asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Ian. I know he's just a kid but shit man, I feel weird being around him without you."

Ian stopped in his tracks and looked at Mickey, "Does he come here when I'm gone?" 

Mickey hesitated but answered, "Yes. I tell him to fuck off and I've even talked to his parents but they assure me he's just a kid and he can't do anything."

"Well I'm sure as hell going to do something!" Ian about screamed, "Who the fuck does he think he is? Touching you and grabbing at you like you're a piece of meat." 

"Ian please don't get yourself in trouble." 

"Cody is the only one in trouble." Ian assured him, "I trust you completely and with my entire life, Mick. Cody is the one who's on the bad end of my temper right now." 

Mickey walked over to him and kissed him, "Don't you dare get yourself in trouble." 

Ian grinned and ran his hands down Mickey's back before cupping his ass, "If your name has been changed to trouble, I'll gladly get into it."

Mickey snorted and shook his head, "You're a fucking idiot. Just fuck me and lets stop thinking about that little twerp."

 

 

The next day Ian was due to work but he decided to call out and spend the day with Mickey. If Cody was to show up at their place, Ian was going to hide. He wanted to see how Cody worked himself with Mickey. It made Ian want to laugh because he knew nothing would happen. He partially felt bad for the kid because he knew what it was like to want someone you couldn't have.

After breakfast, the two took a shower together. They spent more time making out and touching each other than actually showering but neither had complaints. 

It was about twelve when their door bell finally rang through the house.

"I'm going to sit in the bedroom and just listen." Ian told Mickey, "I'll be here don't worry."

He kissed Mickey's forehead causing the dark haired boy to smile at the gesture. He watched Ian walk back into their bedroom before finally walking to the front door.

"Good afternoon, Mickey! I brought you something." Cody said, holding out a pan, "I made it last night but made sure to keep it fresh for your enjoyment."

"Thanks, Cody. I appreciate that. I have never really been a cook."

"I'm sure you're a great cook." Cody replied, bashing his eyelashes at Mickey.

"Uh, okay. Well look, I got to go." 

"You're not going to invite me in for a cup of coffee or something?" Cody asked, offended.

"Sure. But only for a little bit because I do have to go." Mickey lied.

He didn't have to go anywhere. He was going to spend the entire day in bed with Ian.

Cody nodded and smiled before walking inside. He followed Mickey to the kitchen where a pot of coffee was already waiting. Mickey poured him a cup and handed it to him but sat at the table. But Cody came over and sat beside him.

"How has your morning been?" Cody asked.

"Great." Mickey replied, "Ian and I fucked good and hard in the shower it was great. I think sex with Ian is fucking fantastic but having shower sex with him is just mind-blowing." 

He chuckled when he saw the colors drain from Codys' face.

"Oh, yeah. You're with Ian. How is he?"

"Wonderful." Mickey told him, grabbing the newspaper, "He's the best thing to ever happen to me. I'm excited to spend the rest of my life with him and no one else." 

Cody sighed and sipped on his coffee for a bit before finally saying, "Have you ever thought about me?"

Mickey choked on air, "No, I haven't. I'm not interested in you, Cody."

"I think you could be if you let me show you what I can do."

"No." 

"Mickey come-"

"I said no, Cody!" Mickey snapped.

Cody flinched, "Sorry."

Mickey stood up and began walking to the front door, "It's time you go and don't come back." 

Cody left his cup on the table and walked over to Mickey. He got extremely close to Mickey, "You're just really fucking hot. I want to kiss-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence.

Ian had grabbed him by the back of his shirt and spun him around. He was still holding the back of it causing Cody to move up on his toes just to keep himself from being hanged.

"Oh. Ian I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Shut the fuck up. Look here, kid, I don't care if you're sixteen or fifty. Mickey is my husband, not yours. If you ever come around here again I'm going to get a restraining order against you. Mickey is mine, not yours. Get your own fucking boyfriend and leave my man alone. You got that you little shit?" Ian asked.

Cody nodded, "I'm sorry, Ian. I'm sorry I just-"

"I don't want an explanation or some piss-poor excuse. I want you to get the fuck out of my house and never talk to Mickey again. In fact, I don't want you looking at him again." 

Cody nodded so Ian let go of his shirt.

Cody looked at Mickey, "I'm sorry."

Mickey didn't say anything. He just opened the front door and Ian grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him out. Cody turned back to look at them.

"I'm really sorry, Ian. I get it now. I won't ever try anything again." 

"If you do, you're going to lose your ability to walk. You got that?" 

Cody nodded.

"Get the fuck out of here!" 

Cody scampered off over to his house. Ian slammed the door and locked it. For a few moments he just faced the door while Mickey stood quietly waiting for him to say something.

"I swear to fuck." Ian whispered.

Mickey smiled softly behind Ian, "I love you, Gallagher." 

Ian slowly spun around and stared at the love of his life. Without saying a word, he took the short steps over towards him and kissed him as hard as he could. He wrapped his arms around him and slid his hands down again to grab at his ass. Mickey's hands went up to grab at Ian's shoulders as the red head began walking them backwards until Mickeys legs hit the couch.

"You're mine." Ian whispered, moving his lips to Mickey's neck.

Mickey sighed and turned his head to allow Ian more access. The red head was kissing him on every inch of skin as his hands started to move down the back of his pants. He stopped right at the top of Mickeys ass and just pulled him closer to grind his half-hard erection against Mickey's leg.

Mickey grabbed onto Ian's shoulders tightly and gasped at the sensation. He began rolling his hips and sighing happily when Ian groaned against his skin.

"You are mine." Ian spoke again,running his hands back up to tangle them in Mickey's hair.

"I'm yours." Mickey gasped, "I'm yours. Ian, get to the bedroom."

Ian grinned, "Hold on tight."

Without any other warning he leaned down to wrap his arms around Mickeys legs before standing up with the other boy thrown over his shoulder.

"Jesus." Mickey laughed.

Ian smacked his ass before taking off to the bedroom. He gently tossed Mickey on the bed, "Get your clothes off."

Ian watched as Mickey did as he said. The red head slowly took off his own clothes. When they were both naked they didn't say a word. They just let their eyes rake over the body they knew so well.

"Get up against the pillow and spread your legs." 

Once Mickey was in position, Ian got on the bed and got comfortable between Mickey's legs.

"Cody wishes he could do all this to you but he won't. No other man will get to see you like this."

He ran his hand down Mickeys check until he got to the top of Mickeys dick before removing his hand.

"Don't be a tease." Mickey whined, squirming, "Do something, bitch." 

"Bitch, huh?" Ian asked, completely amused.

He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around Mickeys left nipple causing Mickey to arch into his mouth.

"Jesus, Gallagher." Mickey gasped.

Mickey had always loved when Ian used his mouth on his nipples. They were extremely sensitive and Ian just fucking loved watching Mickey fall apart from something so simple.

Ian used his free hand to pinch Mickey's right nipple. Mickey was already letting out small pants. Anything that Ian did to him was enough to have him spazzing out of his own body. Ian knew how to use his hands and his mouth. He just fucking knew every inch of Mickeys body and what Mickey liked. 

Ian pulled back and ran his tongue back up until he reached Mickeys' mouth. Their tongues moved together as Ian reached down and grabbed Mickeys legs and wrapped them around his waist. He began grinding against Mickey causing their erections to move together.

"Holy shit." Mickey groaned, "Ian."

"What do you want, baby? Gotta use your words." Ian teased, sucking his earlobe into his mouth.

"Let me suck your cock." Mickey gasped, "I want you to fuck my mouth."

Ian groaned and bit down on Mickeys ear and tugged a bit before pulling back to stare down at his husband, "As you wish."

Mickey would have laughed if he wasn't so fucking horny at the moment.

Ian moved back and flopped over onto his back and spread his legs. Licking his lips, Mickey got up and moved in between Ian's legs. He got comfortable on his stomach or as comfortable as he could get.

"Fucking love you, Gallagher. No one else."

And with that, Mickey took almost half of Ian into his mouth.

Ian's grunt got caught in his throat. He tangled his fingers into Mickeys hair while the other hand was digging into the sheets.

"Feel so good." Ian moaned, "Such a pretty mouth." 

He lifted his hips every now and then to hit the back of Mickey's throat which Mickey happily accepted. He groaned around Ian's cock and went down further. He was pretty good at opening the back of his throat and making more room in his mouth to fit even just an inch more of Ian.

He ran a hand up Ian's thigh before cupping Ian's balls in his hands.

"Shit!" Ian cursed, "Mickey, fucking love you."

Mickey groaned and looked up at Ian. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open slightly with broken breaths escaping through his lips. It was the most beautiful sight. It encouraged Mickey to move faster around Ian.

Ian let out a whisper of Mickeys name before thrusting his hips off the bed. He hit the back of Mickeys throat hard but Mickey dug his nails into Ian's thighs, determined to keep his lips around Ian a little longer. He was getting harder in Mickeys' mouth and the pressure on Mickeys' tongue was incredible. Mickey would never get tired of feeling that weight.

He pulled off just to run his tongue in circles around the tip causing Ian's thighs to shake at the pleasure.

"Okay, Mick, fuck. You need to stop before I cum."

It took a few seconds but Mickey finally pulled off and grinned at Ian, "You okay up there, tough guy?"

"Get your ass up here."

Mickey placed a kiss to the inside of Ian's right thing before sliding up over his body. Ian instantly pulled him down in for a kiss. A sloppy kiss full of tongue and saliva. Probably their favorite type of kiss.

"Fuck," Ian whispered, "Such a fucking pretty mouth."

He ran his thumb over the bottom of Mickey's swollen lip causing Mickey's eyes to flutter close for just a few seconds.

"Fucking love you." Ian spoke softly, "Love every inch of you. Cody will never see you like this, glossy-eyed, swollen lips, flushed face. He's never going to touch you the way I do. He'll never see you underneath me squirming from pleasure. Never."

And with that, Ian rolled them over until Mickey was underneath him.

"Fucking hell, Gallagher. Warn a guy."

Ian just grinned and leaned down to kiss him again. His hands were traveling down Mickeys body. He pulled back and began placing soft kisses down his chest until he reached Mickeys' dripping cock.

"So fucking pretty." Ian whispered, wrapping a hand around him.

Mickey groaned at the sensation and prepared himself by tangling his fingers into their sheets, sheets that would have to be washed instantly.

Ian smirked before running his tongue underneath Mickeys shaft, tracing the vein underneath. Mickeys entire body seemed to vibrate at the sensation.

"Jesus." Mickey moaned. 

Ian chuckled before wrapping his lips around the tip of Mickeys cock and moving down as far as he could.

"Oh God." Mickey groaned, arching his back, "Fuck." 

Ian didn't waste any time. He closed his eyes and focused on pleasuring Mickey, as he always did. He had both hands holding on to either thigh as he continued to move his head up and down, sometimes using his tongue the best he could to make Mickey let out the soft moans Ian loved so much.

He continued to work his mouth around Mickey for a few minutes before pulling off and whispering while looking up at Mickey, "Fuck my mouth. Don't hold back on me, baby." 

Mickey nodded and bit his lip as Ian wrapped his lips back around him again. Without thinking, Mickey began moving his hips as fast as he could. When his hips were in the air, Ian reached around and cupped his ass. He began helping Mickey with the fast pace so he could continue to hit the back of Ian's throat.

Ian's mouth was tight and warm around his cock and Mickey felt like he was going to pass out. Not just due to the incredible blowjob he was receiving, but the whole possessive and jealous act Ian had going on. Anyone else could think of it as disgusting for Ian to be like that, but Mickey found it hot. Ian wasn't abusive, he didn't claim Mickey as actual territory. He claimed him as his husband and he wasn't going to let anyone mess that up.

Fuck, Mickey thought, he was so fucking lucky.

"Ung-fuck-fu-Ian!" Mickey shouted, fingers tearing at the sheets. 

Ian looked up at him and about came right there. His blue eyes were glazed over with gray as they always were when he was turned on and in pure bliss.

Ian pulled off with a pop, lips shiny with saliva and pre-cum, "You're the fucking love of my life."

He grabbed the back of Mickeys thighs and lifted up his legs so they were thrown over his shoulder and Mickeys ass was off the bed just a tad.

"Not Cody, not any mother fucker in this world is going to take you away from me or me away from you. You're stuck with me, Milkovich." 

Mickey didn't have time to even form a thought. His brain was fuzzy with pleasure and his body seemed to be on overdrive.

And without a warning, a word, or any kind of sign, Ian attached his mouth to Mickeys ass, causing Mickey to completely spaz out.  
"Oh fuck, shit, fuck, fuck!" 

Ian grinned and ran his tongue over Mickey over and over again, jaw pressed up against Mickeys ass causing saliva to spill over the side of his mouth. His jaw was starting to hurt but he didn't care. All he cared about was the noises escaping Mickey.

Mickey was moaning, panting and whimpering at the movements of Ians tongue. He was fucking into him at a pace he didn't think was possible, reaching places inside of Mickey he didn't think existed.

"Fuck," Mickey groaned, throwing his head back against the pillow and arching his back, "Your fucking tongue is magical."

Ian just groaned and continued eating Mickey out like it was the last time he would ever do it. His hands were cupping his cheeks as he continued to fuck into Mickey as if his life would end if he stopped. His jaw was aching, the area around his mouth was covered in spit but it was worth every fucking moan, groan and whimper that Mickey was sharing with him.

Sharing just for him.

"Oh fuck," Mickey moaned, "So fucki-fucking hard, Ian-oh fuck-fuck me!" 

He reached down and started tugging on Ian's hair which only had Ian pressing his face further into Mickeys ass. Mickey was about to lose his fucking mind. 

Ian pulled back a tad only to put two fingers in his mouth. He began sucking on them as well as he could to get them covered in spit. He placed them at Mickeys ass and watched his face as he pushed them inside.

"Oh fucking hell." Mickey panted, closing his eyes.

Ian groaned as Mickey clenched around him. The further he pushed inside the tighter Mickey got, causing Ian's down dick to throb in pleasure, such intense pleasure that it was almost pain.

"Feel good, Mickey?" Ian asked, kissing Mickeys cheek.

"So good, fuck." Mickey replied, voice almost broken.

"Yeah? Want me to replace them with my cock? Want me to fuck you so good that you cry out my name so loud Cody hears? Want that little shit head to hear our headboard hitting the fucking wall? Mhm," Ian moaned, "I want that."

He licked between his fingers and spread them out further to stretch Mickey out, causing Mickey to cry out and slam his hand up against the headboard. He began pushing down to ride Ians fingers and tongue.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me." Mickey begged, "Just fuck me, Ian. Please."

Ian groaned and pulled away from his ass. He slid up his body and pressed his lips to Mickeys. They melted into the kiss and for a few moments the world around them faded away. It was only them in the world, as it was for them most of the time, and nothing in that little world could go wrong.

"You ready, baby?" Ian whispered against his lips, "Ready for me to fuck you good?" 

"Yes Ian ple-oh fuck!" 

His response was interrupted when Ian pushed inside of him all the way up until his balls hit the back of his ass.

"Fuck, feel so good Mickey, always feel so good." He moaned.

He tucked his face into Mickey as he began fucking into him. Mickey cried out and wrapped his legs around Ian's waist as his hands went up under his arms then around his neck, just trying to hold Ian as close as possible.

Every time Ian pushed into him he seemed to growl into Mickeys neck, almost animalistic. He was possessive when it came to Mickey but fuck, he loved the man more than anyone or anything in this world. So hell yeah he was going to fuck him good and hard, mark him up. 

Due to their position, Mickey's ass was up off the bed allowing Ian to push right into his prostate. Each thrust had both men shivering due to the intense pleasure. They couldn't get close enough. They just wanted to be as close as they could get and it seemed they always found a way to get closer.

"You feel so fucking good, so big." Mickey gasped, "Fuck, oh shit!"

Ian's stomach was pressed down against Mickey's body causing Mickey's cock to rub against their stomachs, pre-cum leaking onto their skin. Neither one gave a shit.

All Mickey cared about was the way Ian's cock was stretching him out and pounding into his prostate like his life depended on it. He was on cloud nine and he'd never be able to describe the pleasure he was currently feeling. He'd happily live the rest of his life like this, moaning, marked up with hickies that Ian was currently giving him.

Ian cared only about the way Mickey was clenching around him with each thrust. He held onto Ian's cock as if he'd die without it. Fuck, it felt so good. Ian couldn't describe how amazing it felt to be buried balls deep in such a perfect ass, the perfect ass on the perfect person. Everyday it felt like the first time fucking Mickey and fuck, Ian was so fucking whipped for Mickey and his ass he just wanted to bury his dick in Mickeys ass until the sun fell out of the fucking sky.

Their teeth collided, tongues danced together as they once again melted into a sloppy, intense kiss. A kiss that said more than their words ever could.

Mickey only pulled away to close his eyes and toss his head back moaning out in a way that Ian had never heard.

"Fuck, Mickey. I'm going to fucking cum deep inside of this perfect ass. You want that? Want me to fill you up?"

"Oh fuck! Do it, Ian. Fill me up so fucking good, Jesus!"

His legs tightened around Ian as the red head groaned against his neck. The groan turned into a loud moan and a small cry. He bit down on Mickeys neck as his orgasm hit him and he did indeed cum deep inside of Mickey. His hips began stuttering as his orgasm took over his body and slowly began leaving. But it was fucking intense and he was shaking from the bottom of his feet to the top of his head. He couldn't get over how fucking good it felt.

Though his orgasm was gone and his cock was softening, he continued to fuck into Mickey. Until Mickey tugged on his hair and kissed him so hard and allowed his moan, groan and string of curses to dance over Ian's lips. He clenched tight around Ian's cock causing Ian to groan.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Mickey panted, body twitching.

He came more on Ian than he did himself but Ian didn't care. All he cared about was kissing Mickey as his cock completely softened inside of the other boy. They were sweaty, shaking, marked up but it was pure fucking bliss. They wouldn't change or trade what they had for anything or all the money in the world.

Ian slowly pulled out and both boys gasped. He moved from between Mickeys legs and rolled over onto his back. Sure they were a mess but they were also deeply in love and deeply happy.   
Mickey rolled over and snuggled up to Ian causing the red head to smile. He kissed the top of Mickeys head and pulled him close.

"I think Cody got the picture." Mickey teased.

Ian laughed, "He better have or next time I'll fuck you in his bed."

Mickey laughed against Ian's neck but he knew that Ian wasn't kidding. Ian would do just that. But for now, the two boys laid there in their after bliss state just talking, touching each other. So fucking in love with each other.

 

In the house next door, Cody took the pillows off his ears and stared down at the floor. He got the picture, Mickey was taken and there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
